


By the Fireplace

by KingOfHellAndSass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHellAndSass/pseuds/KingOfHellAndSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock walks in the rain and gets all soggy. When he gets home John insists he gets undressed so he won't catch a cold and then wraps him in a blanket. (Prompt found on http://charlesmagnussen.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fireplace

The rain was pouring pretty bad outside, hitting the windows of the small 221B flat. There was this slightly electrifying feeling in the air, only that people were used to the gloomy weather of London and couldn’t really notice it anymore.

Back to 221B, John was starting to get seriously worried. Sherlock had been out - he didn’t specify where - for quite some time now and he most certainly didn’t have an umbrella with him. He wasn’t exactly the man that would go around carrying protection for in-case scenarios.

He was about to text Sherlock just to make sure everything was alright, when he heard it: quick, familiar footsteps, always skipping one step at a time. That was definitely Sherlock.

It didn’t take long for him to find the door open with a worried but also relieved and slightly shocked John behind it. John met Sherlock’s eyes under his heavy with water curls, sticking to and dripping on his pale face. That moment didn’t last for more than two seconds though. Sherlock stepped into the apartment and went straight to his room, leaving the door open and John annoyed.

“Sherlock where were you?” John shouted out of his flat mate’s closed bedroom door. When he didn’t get any response he started knocking impatiently, yelling Sherlock’s name between the knocks.

“John I need some time alone!” Sherlock complained. To this, John yelled through the close door that he demanded him out of there at that very moment and asked Sherlock – in a very demanding tone – to not make him repeat himself.

A clearly bothered Sherlock left his room murmuring to himself and found John standing in the living room. John looked at him; he was still in his wet clothes and it was obvious that he was cold but he was trying to keep himself from shivering – Sherlock and his big ego.

“You’re going to catch a cold”, John commented.

“I won’t”

“Sherlock –“

“I said I won’t” Sherlock said sharply emphasizing the last two words.

“What in the bloody hell Sherlock, just take off your clothes”, John was starting to get impatient. Sherlock was such a baby sometimes.

“What if I don’t want to?”

John thought that Sherlock was just joking around but you could never really know what Sherlock was really meaning when a blank expression was laying flat on his face.

“Sherlock, we’ve been through this, I’m a doctor and you KNOW I know best. So please take off your clothes. It’s late, let’s get done with this already.”

“Make me” Sherlock pouted and dropped himself on his favourite armchair.

“Alright then” John raised an eyebrow.

He approached Sherlock and started unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes met Sherlock and locked there in an intense stare until his shirt was wide open. He decided not to go further and unbuckle Sherlock’s belt.

“I’ll go bring blanket” he said and turned towards his room.

When he got back, Sherlock stood up and started undoing his trousers.

“Don’t look” he said.

“Sherlock I’m a doct-“

“John.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” John turned his head away from Sherlock while stretching his arms in front of him and with tiny careful steps he approached him and wrapped him tight in the blanket.

They sat by the fireplace. Sherlock eventually let go and he started shivering, while John hugged him tight, occasionally rubbing his hands around Sherlock’s body to warm him up.

“Alright Sherlock, I’ll go to bed now”.

But he didn’t, because Sherlock had fallen asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
